


Terciduk

by FFortasiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: A compilation of Newt and Tina got caught while doing.... Stuffs.





	1. Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy idea i just got in mind lmaoo
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

 

  It had been a good day for Theseus Scamander. So far.

  Peter made him coffee this morning, as an apology for spilling one yesterday. No signs of Yaxley complaining about things, and he just got a lead to this big case he'd been working on for two weeks with his team. Theseus was now proudly walking along the corridor. On his way to his future sister-in-law's office to tell her about the lead.

  But his luck seemed to run out when he reached her door.

  "Harder, Tina!!"

  Theseus froze for a moment. His eyes widened. One hand stopped and hovered right above the doorknob. _Is that Newt?_ He thought. Deliberating whether he should enter or not. But in the end, Theseus decided to do it anyway. He's the head auror, for Merlin's sake.

  His face was awfully burning when he opened the door, realizing what he just witnessed.

  Right before the desk stood a way too familiar figure of his brother, back facing him. Newt's face looked shocked, and heavily flushed when he noticed Theseus' presence. Tina was kneeling in front of Newt, her hands holding _something_ between his thighs. She was even more embarrassed and instantly shot to her feet. Newt didn't even turn around, instead he pulled his grey coat tightly to cover the front of his trousers.

  Tina began to stutter, "Theseus,  i- uh, i can explainㅡ"

  "Not a word." Theseus raised his index finger. He cursed under his breath before continuing, "Come to the meeting room. We got a lead."

  "Yes, Sir." Tina lowered her head and sprinted to the door. She took a look at Newt, mouthed _'sorry'_ with a grimace before leaving the room.

  Theseus had his hands on his waist. Couldn't believe how Newt still had the nerve to not turn around and face him. Was he that embarrassed he couldn't button his pants? "Oh, Newton."

  The younger man could only sighed, the redness on his face hasn't fade. "I'm so sorry."

  Theseus shook his head. "Just, fix your bloody pants and get the hell out of here." It was the only thing he could say as he left. 

  Well, one good day has, unfortunately, been ruined.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  _Fifteen minutes ago..._  
  
  
  


  Tina leaned against her chair. Exhaling heavily while trying to keep up with tons of files, though she failed eventually. She was just about to drowse herself off when she heard rapid and vigorous knocking at her door.

  "Just a minute!" She said out of frustration. It must be Theseus, since he's the only one who would dare to do so. And Tina must be hurry before he gets to yell ' _Goldstein!!'_ and annoy the entire floor.

  "Did we get someth- Newt?"

  The ginger haired man was wincing. He didn't even wait for his girlfriend to say anything and entered her office. His grey coat was wrapped tightly around his body, as if he was hiding something. Tina could only stare, beyond confused. "What are you doing here?"

  "So sorry, Tina. But- you're the only person i can trust in this." said Newt while shifting his coat. Tina looked down. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

  After a few seconds of silence, a snort accidentally escaped Tina's nose. The young woman immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes squinted, as if she was trying hard not to laugh. There was some kind of... Gecko, dangling on Newt's left thigh. Greyish blue with yellowish-brown spots, and the size of one hand. Its jaws tightly clenched around the fabric.

  "What in the name of merlin is thatㅡ"

  "A Tokay Gecko, it's my first time seeing this creature too." Newt explained, scratching his temple. "I don't think it's magical. But a new staff in my department gave this to me as a present this morning and then, well... it sort of just happened."

  "I see." Tina took a deep breath, trying to gain more control for she didn't want to make Newt feel more embarrassed. Although she couldn't help but lock her stare at that creature. It wasn't the first time her magizoologist got entangled with his creatures, some of them are way more bizarre. But this one by far is the most hilarious. Tina cleared her throat, just want to question the most important thing, "But it didn't.. It didn't get to bite yourㅡ"

  "Oh no! No no no, just the pants, fortunately." Newt then gave her a pleading look. "Please help me, Tina."

  The brunette haired woman let out a soft chuckle, "Alright, alright, come here." she took Newt's arm and guided him to stand before her desk while she grabbed her wand. "Have you tried any spells?"

  "I did! But i couldn't try anything more because other spells might harm him."

  "Oh, well then, my senior taught me this specific spell, saved a friend from a snake's bite once. Maybe we should give it a tryㅡ" After a silent spell, Tina flicked her wand towards the gecko. But it did nothing. Newt only sighed, equally as disappointed as her.

  Tina tilted her head. Lips pressed into a straight line. Recalling other methods that might work. "Do you _..._ Uhm, do you have salt?"

  The man shook his head.

  "Mercy lewis, maybe he is magical." Tina muttered. "I guess we have no choice. We'll do it together, okay?"

  She knelt and wrapped her hands around the small reptile's body. Newt's hands followed a second after, covering her own. He counted on three, and they pulled. The gecko wiggled. Arms and legs stretched up and down, panicking. But its mouth remained sealed on the fabric.

  Another count of three, the couple pulled harder. Still no progress. Tina clicked her tongue, began to feel more frustrated and increased the force.

  "O-ow!"

  "I'm sorry! Did i hurt you?"

  "A bit." Newt hissed. "Try again."

  "Merlin's beard, what is wrong with this creature?"

  "Harder, Tina!!" 

  Right at that moment, the door was slammed open. Newt instinctively turned his head around, while Tina peeked from Newt's body, only to be horrified when they saw the Head Auror standing behind them.  
   
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after they left, Rahayu ran to Newt and told him to dip the gecko to warm water, which fortunately works!


	2. Bunty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to remind you guys this fic is not set in a specific timeline. It'll go back and forth. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

 

 

 

 

  His morning began by finding Tina lying on the sofa. Face covered with a thick novel she was reading.

  Despite his eyes that were still struggling to open themselves, Newt smiled ear to ear. _His fiancee._ The term itself made his heart flutter everytime he repeats it in his mind. Part of him couldn't believe what happened last night wasn't a dream; in the menagerie, when he finally knelt on one knee, properly asking her to spend the rest of her life with him, in which she answered with the most beatific tone,

  ' _I'd love to, Newt_.'

  Joyful tears were shared as he'd kissed her. Even all of his creatures around them happily voiced their celebration. Oh, it was beyond magical. Newt had hardly slept that night, he had to flip to the other side because facing Tina who'd been hugging him in her sleep would be too hard to cope.

  Noticing his presence, Tina lowered the book. She greeted him with a sweet smile. "Morning."

  Newt chuckled. "Good morning."

  She placed her book to the table and spread her arms, welcoming Newt into her embrace as he lied on top of her. Head rested against her chest and arms wrapped around her waist. The warmth of her body, her lovely distinctive scent, not to mention her gentle fingers caressing his hair, they were the best thing Newt had ever woken up to.

  "You're early."

  "Well, you're earlier." said Newt, "You're usually still asleep when i feed my creatures."

  Tina giggled. "I guess i can't stop thinking about last night," she pulled the string of her necklace, revealing a simple silver ring hung next to the pendant. "It feels... Surreal."

  The magizoologist looked at the ring with a loving gaze. _We're engaged._ Although not the exact traditional way. The two of them agreed to put the ring on her necklace instead of her finger because they didn't want others to know... Yet. So many things are happening in the world right now, and announcing their engagement wouldn't be appropriate. It's best to keep it to themselves until the right moment. What matters the most is that they have committed to each other.

  Newt planted a kiss on her chest. "You're the most beautiful creature, Tina."

  The simple, yet sweet gesture managed to make Tina blush. Any other person might find his sentence odd, but Tina knew it was just his way of expressing love.

  "I love you too."

  She cupped his face and kissed him. Gentle, lingering, until Newt decided to move to her jaw, then down to the line of her neck. Pressing soft kisses before burying his face there. Causing Tina to giggle again, "Alright, we should get up now."

  "I don’t want to."

  "We need to make breakfast, Newt. Aren't you hungry?" Tina asked while playfully pushing his shoulders, urging him to get off her. But Newt was stubborn. He stayed put, locking himself around her.

  "Mercy Lewis, Newtㅡ"

  Newt sighed before raising his head, "Are we in a hurry?"

  "Well, not exactlyㅡ"

  "Then breakfast can wait, Love. Stay here a little longer."

  "B-butㅡ Bunty's comin' in a minuteㅡ"

  "Don't worry, Bunty comes at 11 on weekends. We have time."

  "But it'sㅡ mmmh," Before Tina could protest again, Newt interrupted by holding her chin, began kissing her lips. Tina closed her eyes. She knew Bunty will arrive very soon, and she can't let her see them like this, knowing how she feels toward Newt. That would be rude. But oh, his kisses were too _good_ to resist, Tina couldn't help but got carried away. Her hands clenched on his shoulders. Maybe... A few moments wouldn't hurtㅡ

  The sound of the front door pushed open startled Tina so bad she accidentally jolted Newt off the sofa. A thud was heard as his head landed on the carpet, followed with a quiet ' _owww'._

  Tina sat up and spoke with a cheerful voice, "Morning, Bunty! You're on time!"

  The smaller, red haired woman chuckled, "As always. Sorry i didn't knock, i thought you and Newt had leftㅡ"

  "Oh, don't worry about it," said Tina as she stood. From the corner of her eye she could see Newt on fours, pretending to search for something under the coffee table. Bunty seemed to notice, as she leaned forward to see behind the sofa.

  "What's Newt doing down there?"

  "Spoon," Newt gave a quick reply, keeping his face down to hide how red it was, "I dropped a teaspoon earlier."

  "Yeah," Tina agreed, scratching her temple awkwardly. "We- uhm, i'm going to make pancakes. Would you like some, Bunty?"

  "Ah, American pancakes, that would be lovely!" exclaimed Bunty, "I just have to go down in the menagerie for a quick round of check-ups."

  "Wonderful."

  The awkward conversation thankfully ended as Bunty excused herself and went downstairs. Once she disappeared from their sight, Tina immediately helped Newt to get up. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright??"

  She stroked the back of Newt's head. Wincing guiltily yet at the same time trying to hold her laugh. Newt was amused by her action. "I'm alright. Just very surprised."

  It didn't take three seconds for the affection she was giving changed into annoyance when she huffed and smacked his shoulder. "I told you she's coming!"

  He responded with a huge grin, "Sorry."

  "I'll cook. You go help Bunty."

  "Yes, ma'am."

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap will have the second part if you are interested 👀
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> "Terciduk" is an Indonesian slang which means "being caught". You usually say it when you caught someone doing something suspicious or something secretly, and vice versa. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests, do ask me in tumblr (@Forta-siano) or find me on twitter (@bungkusleis)! 
> 
> See you again soon~


End file.
